Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf push cart.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a golf push cart includes an upper frame, a lower frame, a front wheel assembly, and a rear wheel assembly. After being folded, the front wheel and the rear wheel are vertical to the ground, thereby occupying a large area and causing inconvenient carrying and storage.